Quand tout devien sombre
by Katerinu
Summary: 7ime année ,la dernière,mais harry n'en peux plus du monde qui l'entoure, non il doit changer ne plus se lesser marcher dessus, voila qu'arrive Dark Harry. scuser je suis nul en résumer 2 ime chapitre de poster ' pardon pour le temps que sa la pris.
1. Prologue

Bon bon bon voila mon premier chapitre de Harry potter oki je c'est YA DES FAUTE D'ORTHOGRAPHE ,mais je suis nul en francais ,et je c,est mes histoire son toujours affreusement nul au début.  
  
bon ben bon masacre  
  
''Quand tout devien sombre''  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
'' 6 ans, 6ans que j'endure se bordel, et jamais je ne me suis rebeller, se temps la est révolue, plus personne ne me diras quoi faire, non maintenant je serai mon propre maître''  
  
Harry Potter agé tout juste de 17 an regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre du 4 Privet Drive, une lueur nouvelle brillant dans c'est yeux émeraudes.  
  
Trop longtemps on lui avait dit quoi faire et cela sans se demander son avis,c'était pour son bien , et quand il avait décider de s'arranger lui- même dans le passé , cela n'avait ammener que des problèmes et des morts inutile.  
  
'' Sirius , Rémus ,Ginny ,Neville....''  
  
Harry en eu les larme au yeux mais se ravisa ,il se leva avec hargne ,pris toute c'est chose qu'il lui tombaient sous la main les mise dans sa valise avec tout c'est devoir de vacance et puis la cage d'hedwige ,il ne pris pas le temps d'écrire a Ron ou a Hermione, non non il devait être trop scotcher a la bouche de l'autre pouvoir se décolé ou même penser un seule instant a leur ami Harry qui lui vivait un calvaire a des dizaine et dizaine de kilomètre de la . Oui un calvaire, Harry dès son retour de 6ime anner fut enfermer dans sa chambre. Il en était casiment a sa dernière année et ils en déduisaient ainsi qu'il était a présent dangereux , et pas une lettres , pas UNE seule de c'est amis.  
  
''se que ils peuvent être con ils pensent vraiment que je me lesserai toujours faire , les dursley , Dumbledore ,se maudit cinglé a barbe blanche se fessait passer pour un gentil homme,mais il ne pensent pas aux gens ,il pense a sn poste de directeur,mais sa ne le dérange pas de me sacrifier ,au drnier moment il m'enveras pour l'affrond final avec voldy cheri et si je ne réussie pas il feras semblant d'être triste et asseilleras de se battre, mais si jamais je gagnais, il se ferais passer pour celui qui aurais tout prévus. NON cette fois c'est terminer ce vieux merdeur n'auras plus rien de moi comme la plus part des gens qui m'entour,non et puis si il mourait j'aurai cela sur la conscience,mes ami...si l'on peut appeler sa des amis ''  
  
Harry ferma sa valise et ouvrit en un coup de peids d'une force impressionante,au moin le Quidditch aurai servie a quelque chose. Et sa nMvait pas fait de tors , le jeune homme au cheveux noir un peu en haut des épaule ,en souvenir se Sirius, c'était forger une jolie carrures,qui restait tout de même squelletique ,il en fesait envier plus d'un.  
  
Il décendit les escalier sans plus de problème et asseiller d'avoir l'aire duscret ,non il sortait tout bonnement de la maison ,alors qui s'engagait dans le couloir qui conduisait a la porte de devant,l'oncle Vernon déboula dans celui-ci comme l'immence boule de pierre dans indiana John's avec un hurlement de rage digne d'un éléphant et avec le visage rouge pivoine ,Harry le regarda avec indifférence.  
  
-où pense tu aller comme sa Potter ? RETOURE IMMIDIATEMENT DANS TA CHAMBRE SAL MORVEUX,cracha t-il le visage crisper par la colère la graisse de son visage les rendant plus creuse.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire presque sadique :  
  
-Je pars  
  
L'homme en fureur fonca sur Harry mais celui-ci l'évita avec agilité et l'autre beugla :  
  
-ohhhh mais on ne part pas aussi facilement d'ici jeune homme NOUS AVONS TA RESPONSABILITÉ,ET MAINTENANT PLUS PERSONNES NE POURRAS VENIR TE CHERCHER TON ''SUPOSSER '' PARRAIN N'EST PAS MORT?NOUS SOMME TA DERNIÈRE FAMILLE ,TU NE PEUX PLUS ALLER NULLE PART...,l'homme fier de lui fit un sourire sadique  
  
-et vous croyez vraiment que je vais rester dans une maison on l'on me bat tout les jour depuis mes 2 ans? ,Harry ris d'un rire sadique,un rire a glacer le sang, un rire diabolique.  
  
Il regarda Vernon dursley dans les yeux ,la peur apparue sur le visage de l'homme agé d'une quarantaine d'années en voyant les trait que formait la haine de harry sur son visage :  
  
-Non a partir de maintenant c'est moi qui fait les règle c'est moi qui dirige.  
  
Un immence flash blanc se fit dans la maison.  
  
Harry en sortie et alla sur le bord du trottoir , serain mais avec toujours se regard qui tuait .  
  
Il leva sa baguette sans pour autant jeter un sort et le magicobus arriva en catastrophe sur la chaine de trottoir embarquant un peu sur le terrain des Kiggles a coter.  
  
Harry vut Stan débraquer du vécule magique,il ne lui dit pas un mots et lui donna sa valise avec force, stan croisa son regard et devien livide, il alla porter les bagage de harry pui monta en compagnie de celui-ci. Stan se risqua a demander :  
  
-Quelle destination?  
  
-Chemin de traverse.  
  
Bon voila le prologue la suite viendras vite si j'ai des review,donner moi des idées commentaire,je prend même les négatif seulement pour savoir si vous liser ou si je me fait du fun dans le beurre en écrivant toute seule .... C,est sa que je fait p-t ..... donc j'ai l'aire d'une folle..... mais sa c'est normal.  
  
Bon aller a la prochaine. 


	2. l'éveil du malin

Bonjour bonjour , je c'est que dans le dernier chapitre, il y avait beaucoup, mais beaucoup de fautes, veillez me pardonner,je ferais attention mais j'était vraiment trop impatiente de mettre la prologue. Quand j'ai un idée dans la tête je dois l'écrire quelque part parce que , 1 c'est rare est 2 ben après pas longtemps ben je l'oublie ^^' bon commençons avec les review. C'est un bon début je trouve .  
  
Donc merci a :  
  
LeDjiNn : Merci , tu est mon premier review et j'espère fortement que tu appréciras se chapitre. Pour l'éclair blanc et bien lis ce chapitre et tu le sauras. Et le fait que le prologue soit court c'est normal ,c'est un prologue ^^' mais la sa seras plus long comme tu doit t'en douter. Bon alors bonne lecture.  
  
Tenshi : C'est pas vrai sœur, on la adopter ,LOLL je niase ,c'est ma tite sœur a moi , ...merci pour c'est ...commentaires instructifs pour 5 cents la prochaine fois dit moi le don que c'est poche a place . LOL je t'aime ma ptite baleine jaune a moi .... Oki té plus jeune plus grande que moi mais c pas grave ^^- bye bye ,j'espère que tu aimeras se qui va suivre.  
  
Simon : Salut salut toi, merci pour ton review sa me fait plaisir. Pour tes idées elle sont vraiment bonne mais le problème c'est que c'est un Dark Harry, Donc il est michant ,donc moin d'amis. Mais en tout cas je garderai cette idées pour une prochaine fic. Merci ^^-.  
  
Myncat : Salut, merci pour ta review sa me touche je savait pas que elle était si unique que sa ^^- sa veut dire que c'est bon donc sa me fait plaisir de continuer ,merci a toi . Donc bonne lecture.  
  
Vino-chan : Heyyyyyyyy salut mon tit phoque a deux pattes ,merci pour la review,je vous présente ma meilleur amie ^^-. Sa me fait plaisir que sa te plaise, oki oki je c'est y'a beaucoup de fautes .... Je vais faire attention la . au moin c'est encore lisible. LOL bon ben voila le nouveau chapitre j'espère que a toi aussi ma puce sa te plairas.  
  
Lady Jedusor : voilà voilà , il est la le nouveau chapitre ,lolll ,j'espère que sa te plairas a toi aussi!! ^^- loll en faite j'avais fini l chapitre il y a 3 jour et puis... bas j'ai accrocher un bouton du clavier et tout c'est effacer ^^' donc .... Bah le voila tout de même. Loll a la prochaine.  
  
Bon les réponse au review terminer je vais faire un truc que j'ai oublier la dernière fois.  
  
Disclaimer :Je tien a préciser que les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartienne pas ,tout comme le monde dans lequel ils vivent, ils appartiennent a J.K. Rowling. Et je tien aussi a spécifier que je ne fait aucun profit ou argent en écrivant mon histoire.  
  
Bon voila c'est fait maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.  
  
''Quand tout devien sombre''  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
''L'éveil du malin''  
  
Harry c'était assis au fond du premier étage, il voulais être en paix et en même temps être bien vue de tout ceux qui rentrait dans le véhicule magique. Harry avait bien remarqua que Stan terrorisé restait près de son ami le chauffeur... plutôt dire le chauffard a se stade la. L'autobus au couleurs des plus bizarre balançait dangereusement d'un coté et de l'autre. :  
  
'' Espèrons que je débarque avant qu'il ne cause un accident , Dumbledore arriveras avec 1h d'avance sa serai totalement injuste''  
  
Harry se mit a rire seul dans le fond sa banquette les gens autour de lui, prenant un visage apeurés. Puis il pensa un peu au visage qu'aurai les membre de l'ordre quand ils apprendraient tout se qu'il avait fait.  
  
De toute facon qu'esse que sa pouvait bien leurs faire, a partir de maintenant il ne l'est écouterais pus. Ron et Hermione serais déçus de se nouveau comportement.  
  
''ohhhhh quel dommage''  
  
Harry ricana encore un peu  
  
Si ils se seraient seulement lacher quelque secondes, Peut-être a se moment la il se seraient rendue compte de se changement de comportement. Mais maintenant il était trop tard trop tard pour toute c'est fois ou il avait pleurer de douleur. Non , eux aussi payeraient le prix a payer. Si une personne a des amis qui ne se rende pas compte de sa détresse, et bien c'est qu'ils ne méritaient pas d'être son ami.  
  
Une vingtaines de minute plus tard Stan en tout bon ...hôtesse d'autobus (? Comment on appele sa comme job? 0.o) S'approcha de Harry et demanda :  
  
-euh...di...dit Harry tu ...ghumpf (Il a de la misère a avaler sa salive quoi) veux un peut de chocolat chaud? demanda t-il de sa voix d'ado mal muer tout en baigayant de manière très peux discrete.  
  
Se qui n'échappa pas a Harry qui rie tant qu'il en eu de la misère a respirer et dit par après avec un sourire diabolique :  
  
-Si tu pouvais aller te noyer avec sa serai mieux pour toi, et sa éviterai surtout que je le face a ta place, dit Harry d'une voix qui ne présagait rien de bon .  
  
Stan qui ne s'attendait pas a une menace, devien livide contrastant avec son superbe champs de fraise qui lui servait de visage. Le jeune homme tourna asser vite merci les talon pour retourer devant le plus éloigner possible de Harry quoi, se qui ne pu empècher d'éclater de rire encore une fois, décidément le malheur des autre lui apportait le bonheur.  
  
Harry repensa a se qui c'était passer dans la petite maisonnette qu'il venait de quitter il eu un sourire plus que sadique en regardant c'est poing qui saignait encore.  
  
Flash back  
  
-------------------------  
  
-Non, a partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui fait les règles, C'est moi qui dirige... , dit Harry d'une voix sans émotions mais qui gardait une touche si froide que même un Malfoy en aurai eu peur.  
  
Il leva sa main droite et la mit devant lui la paume vers Vernon. C'est yeux prirent une couleur rouge sans ne lessant aucune trace de l'ancienne couleur. C'est trait faciales se déformairent quelque peux pour laisser place a un visage le plus parfais qui soit. Soudain, sortie de la main du survivant, un éclair blanc se fit dans toute la maison. Un éclair puissant et d'une force inimaginable. La maison elle même en branla sous la force magique.  
  
Le survivant en avait décider ainsi. La maison du 4 Privet drive, Little whinging, était a partir de maintenant un tombe pour Vernon Dursley ,51 ans. Le corps de l'homme repossait a c'est pied mais bientôt il serais dans une tombe dans le cimetière a quelque pater de maison. Mort d'une crisse cardiaque il y a 5 ans .  
  
Harry ne lesserai pas l'homme qui l'avait battue depuis son plus jeune age en vie. Non il devait souffrir a son tour.  
  
Et Dudley dans tout sa ?.... Non il l'avait souvent frapper mais la a tuer un enfant... non il ne désenderais pas au niveau de Voldemort . Non, Pétunia Evans était veuve depuis 5 ans et depuis 3 ans son fils était dans le coma après un accident d'autobus.  
  
Harry abaissa la main , Il regarda une dernière fois autour de lui et fit un sourire mauvais , son regard s'était arreter sur tout les cadres représentant la famille qui l'avait acceuillie depuis son plus jeune age. Il s'approcha d'eux ,ris et seras le poing et frappa un cadre représentant dudley un cornait a la main. La vitre brissa sous la force de l'impacte et le cadre qui repossait sur le meuble alla s'écrasser sur le tapis plus loin. Puis Harry se mit a  
  
frapper et détruire tout se qui l'entourait le sang découlinant sur c'est poingt.Un larme de rage coula le long de sa joue.  
  
Puis enfin c'est yeux reprirent leur couleur emeraude profonde. Son visage repris lui aussi son aspect habituelle. Lessant place a l'ancien visage au trait mince et a la cicatrice légendaire. Il sourit une dernière fois, pris sa valise et sa chouette blanche et pris le chemin de la porte pour aller appeler le magiscobus.  
  
Fin du flash back  
  
-------------------------  
  
Harry a se moment ne pus s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :  
  
''Ils l'on bien mériter cette bande d'emmerdeurs '', dit Harry a voix haute pour lui-même  
  
Mais se qui n'échappas pas au autres passagers a c'est cotés. Se demandant tous qui avait bien pus gouter a la folie de Harry Potter le survivant.  
  
*de toute façon ils auront tous oublier un fois que je serai partie.*  
  
Puis Une demi heure plus tard Le magicobus s'arreta au chemin de travers, du coter sorcier.  
  
Le jeune sorcier se releva avec grâce de son siège ou il siègait depuis plusieurs minutes. Et se diriga avec hate hors du véhicule ou l'attendait le boutonneux comme il se plaisait a l'appeler,valise a la main.  
  
-euh. Sa...sa. ,hésita le champs de fraise embulant  
  
-ferme la un peux tu veux,dit Harry tout en lui lancant le nombres de pièce demander et se diriga vers l'auberge ,le chaudron baveur. Avant de pousser la porte de l'endroit, Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée un immense flash blanc se fit venant de l'autobus a deux étage.  
  
ils ne se rapellaient plus l'avoir vue a présent.  
  
Harry fit un sourire dont il avait pris l'habitude. (je c je c il en fait souvent mais je peux pas m'en empécher hihihihihi imaginer comment il doit avoir l'aire michant avec des sourire sadique a longueur de temps .)  
  
Une fois a l'intérieur de la bâtisse , Potter se diriga vers le comptoir et regarda le vieux tom dans les yeux et dit d'une voix si froide quelle en aurai fait peur a un Malefoy (niak niak niak ).Tom frissona mais fit tout de même un sourire , malgrès que c'est yeux traissait sa peur envers le jeune homme.  
  
-Bonjour monsieur Potter comment puis-je vous aider?  
  
-Tout premièrement asseillant de ne pas faire savoir a TOUT le chemin de travers que je suis ici , et je voudrais avoir une chambre pour trois semaine.  
  
-Bien... biensure monsieur Potter, au moin vous serez deux a rester pendant 3 semaines, Tout les petit déjeuner gratuit et servie ici en bas ainsi que le déjeuner et le diner. Alors au total sela vous feras 18 gallions, Fini enfin le vieil homme.  
  
Harry qui n'avait écouter que le prix dan tout le dialogue de la vieil personne derrière le comptoir y dépossa le nombre de pièce demander. L'homme ager lui tendis un clé pour la chambre ainsi que le nombre de la chambre tout en lui donnant les dernières recommandations. Puis l'interrompant Harry dit qu'il était fatiguer et qu'il allait se coucher. Après avoir souhaiter le bonsoir a vieux Tom, Harry empoigna sa valise et la cage de sa chouette et monta a l'étage supérieur.  
  
Un fois en haut Harry trouva sa porte le numéro 7. Il passa sa clé dans la serrure de couleur dorés tout grafigner et tourna celle-ci afin d'enfin pouvoir ouvroir la porte pour aller s'étendre. Une fois la porte ouverte il ouvrir une lampe a l'huile et découvrit une petite chambre tout se qui a de normal une chambre de bain et un petit coin salon dans la pièce qui lui servait en même temps de chambre. Le tout d'une couleur blé et chocolat.  
  
Une fois qu'il eux fini de regarder les lieux ,il alla voir a la fenêtre,il était 12h passer le noir de la nuit était appaisant. Les vieux lampadaires centenaires illuminaient les petites rues de pavées, une soirée magique quoi. Harry regarda le ciel et s'arreta sur sa constellation préférer, celle de sirius. Il ferma les rideua se diriga vers sa male et regarda c'est vêtement.  
  
'' décidément je vais devoir aller faire un peu de shopping demain''  
  
Puis il enfila un boxer et un grand chandail, puis souleva les couvertures pour aller s'y loger pour la nuit ,il déposa ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et ferma la lampe a l'huile.  
  
Le lendemain il se leva a 10h30, Il s'habilla et décendie déjeuner ,le premier vrai déjeuner qu'il avait des vacances. Il manga son assiette et sortie de l'auberge.  
  
Déjà a cette heure les rues de la ville du coter sorcier était pleines et bruyantes. C'était tout de même la plus grande allée commercent de l'angleterre. En premier lieux,Harry se diriga vers Gringotts, la banque des sorciers par exellence.  
  
Une fois a l'intérieur il s'approcha du Gobelin central et lui tendit sa clé et le numéro de sa porte. Puis ils prirent le petit vagon qui les mena devant la porte. Le gobelin pris son temps a sortir du vagon et se diriger vers la porte Harry lui aurait bien mit un bon coup de pied pour qu'il se grouille un peu, mais les cours d'histoire lui avait appris, malgrès qu'il n'écoutait qu'a peine,que les gobelin pouvait être violant. Il préférait ne pas avoir la preuve aujourd'hui.  
  
Une fois la porte ouverte ,il rentra en vitesse et pris un somme asser grande pour tout ses dépense de la journée.Puis le Gobelin ferma encore la porte avec lenteur , et vien s'asseoir.  
  
Une fois au dehors Harry n'était pas de bonne humeur. Se foutue Gobelin avait même arreter le vagon en plein trajet pour échanger quelque mots avec un notre de c'est coéquipier qui fessait le chemin inverse.  
  
Une fois de retour au soleil il regarda les nombreuse boutique. Tout premièrement les vêtements. Il acheta une toute nouvelle garde-robe. La totalité des vêtement était noir a par quelque exeption ,une chemise asser chic verte emeraude qui lessait paraître la silouette du survivant,qui s'était endurcie avec le temps et les entrainements de Quidditch. L a totalité des vêtement de Harry était aussi moulant, finalement il avait décider de ne plus se cacher sous des vêtements. Une fois sa nouvelle garde robe des plus ténébreuse acheter Harry passa sa journée a acheter ,il se fit arranger les yeux par un médicomage, maintenant il n'avait plus besoin de lunette.  
  
Sa journée terminer , Harry se diriga vers sa chambre et se changa, il portait maintenant un chandail moulant et noir a manche courte ainsi qu'un pantalon noir l'accompagant,  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans le mirroir et fit un sourire. Il préférait le nouveau Harry.  
  
Puis il regarda l'heure qu'affichait sa nouvelle montre. 7h  
  
Il sortie de sa chambre la referma et se fit foncer dedans .  
  
Il se retourna en fureur et rencontra des yeux orage.  
  
Les deux garçons restairent la a se regarder quelque seconde et Harry se releva avec fierté tout comme Malfoy :  
  
-Que fou tu ici Malfoy? Demanda Harry d'une voix extrémement froide .  
  
Drago eux un sourire sadique.  
  
-La même chose que toi Potter, mais que nous vaut cette nouvelle apparance? Tu n'est pas avec ta chère mademoiselle je c'est tout et le roux de servise  
  
Harry fit un sourire démoniaque :  
  
-le noir me va mieux au tein mon cher, et seigneur pourquoi n'ête vous pas au manoir avec toute votre famille? Et pour se qui est de Granger et Weasley , je te conseil de ne pas m'en parler. dit Harry d'un ton ironique.  
  
Malfoy perdit son sourire et dit d'une voix froide :  
  
-Apparamant pour le même but que toi .  
  
Harry compris que Drago en avait eu asser de recevoir des ordres et avait décider de mener sa propre vie.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire aimable.  
  
-Ohhh ! d'accord je vois.  
  
-Asser bavarder je commence a avoir faim, que dirait tu d'aller dîner mon cher Potter?  
  
-ohhh mais avec plaisir Malefoy.  
  
ils se firent tout les deux un sourire mesquin.  
  
-----------  
  
Bon voila le premier vrai chapitre est terminer vous aurez la suite plus tard pour savoir se que va faire notre cher Harry Mouhahahahhahahahaahah (tatatata ..,SEPHIROTH ,SEPHIROTH.) scuser sa ma pogner ,BON alors DONNER MOI DES REVIEW SVPPPPPPPPPP merci a la prochaine  
  
Katerinu. 


	3. D'ennemi a allier

Bonjour a tous , et non ne vous inquietez pas je suis toujours vivante et je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. Ca ma juste pris ... on va dire du temps '.  
  
J'ai l'immense HONNEUR de vous dire que je vais avoir bien moins de fautes grâce ma chère Pimousse fraise qui est ma nouvelle correctrice, mes textes seront plus beaux et avec moin de faute dès a présent . MERCI - (pimousse: hihihi)  
  
ça seras toujours plus lisible que moi .  
  
bon alors pour les reviews :  
  
Mystic10 : Merci - , je c'est que se sont les meilleur mais dernièrement j'ai une baisse d'imagination, sa me décourage un peu mais tout de même voila une nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plairas.  
  
Phobia Floral : Merci a toi aussi -, et bien sure que notre superbe... que dis-je MAGNIFIQUE Severus feras partis de l'histoire. Je l'aime énormément lui aussi ah en tout cas. Bonne lecture .  
  
±Tenshi± : ouin...... superbe remarque chère sœur mais dissons que ..... tu aurais pus être plus explicite. Mais bon sa reste une lectrice. Je t'aime ma banane.  
  
elfe : Merci, j'espère que se chapitre te plairas aussi.  
  
Simon : Merci mon grand, naturellement comme tu dois bien t'en douter, si j'ai mis Drago dans la fic c'est que j'ai des idées infernal.MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... bien , euh oui j'allait oublier, merci pour la faute en me trompant pour le nom de l'auberge.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
  
4rine : Tien tu va être heureuse la voila la suite. Bonne lecture.  
  
Lisia : Salut , oui je sais la conversation avec drago et Harry .....c'est pas très naturelle, mais faut penser que Drago a bien vue que Harry a totalement changer, et c'est comme sa que Dray il le préfére.... Tk je sais pas si tu vois se que je veux dire. Bon aller bonne lecture.  
  
shakinem : Ouah et bien merci. Sa me fait chaud au cœur. Bon voila la suite.  
  
Voila toutes les réponses pour les reviews que j'ai reçu pour le dernier chapitre. Je suis pas mal fière d'avoir toutes ces reviews. En tout cas c'est vraiment encourageant. Et pardonnez-moi encore pour mon retard, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes et manque d'imagination. (lol l'excuuuuuse)  
  
Bon je pense que je vais me la fermer ..... Non ...........  
  
NANNNNNNNNNNN REDONNEZ MOI MON CLAVIERRRRRRRR NANNNNNNNN JE VAIS VOUS MORDRE LACHEZ LE-EUHHHH JE LE JURE J'ARRETE DE PARLER ET J'ÉCRIS ......merci....... Bande d'enc...NON J'AI RIEN DIT MOI !!!  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
d'ennemi à allié  
  
Une fois descendus en bas de l'auberge , les deux jeunes hommes allèrent s'assoir à une table libre jusqu'à ce que le vieux Tom vienne demander ce qui leur plairait dans le ''si peu de choix gastronomique'' comme disait Drago.  
  
Après avoir tous deux dirigé leurs choix vers « la surprise du chef » qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise (Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi on dit ''surprise'' du chef. A ce que je sache, on sait toujours ce qu'il y à l'intérieur (note de la correctrice abrégée en NDC: je suis tout à fait d'accord ).....) Le repas consistait tout simplement en un ragôut de bœuf, accompagné de légumes avec un peu de pain.  
  
Malgré la définition peu appétissante, Harry et Drago dûrent s'entendre sur le fait que bien que la viande ne soit trop cuite, les légumes un peu mous , le pain sec, ça aurait pu être pire.  
  
Puis, après un repas assez silencieux, ils se regardèrent et se dévisagèrent. L'un avec un masque froid et indifférent, et l'autre avec un sourire sadique presque effrayant, ses yeux vert ne reflétaient rien mais gardaient tout de même une profondeur troublante et indéchiffrable.  
  
Puis Drago brisa le silence froid qui s'était installé, et parla d'une voix qui se voulait traînante :  
  
- Tu as bien changé Potter. Non pas que ça me déplaise, non en fait tu es bien mieux comme ça , mais je me demande bien ce qui a causé ce changement si soudain...  
  
Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite bien qu'il connaisait déjà la réponse il ne fit que fixer d'un regard perçant le blondinet encore quelques secondes, question de le faire poireauter un peu. Puis il prit la parole d'une voix froide.  
  
-Ce n'est pas si soudain que ça Malfoy, c'est seulement que moi je sais garder tout ça en moi et là, ce fût une fois de trop, La goutte qui fit déborder le vase, et ils ont payé le prix.  
  
Il s'arrêta et fit un sourire que Drago ne connaissait pas. Le survivant continua:  
  
-... Et puis, c'est tellement agréable de se venger ... tu ne trouves pas? Et ça ne fait que commencer. Il y a eu beaucoup de problèmes autour de moi ... NON , le monde de la magie a besoin de son survivant pour ne pas avoir peur, une bande d'imbéciles qui croient que je les sauverai tous. Non je ne pense pas aller me sacrifier pour eux...  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées il s'arrêta encore une fois ce qui permis au serpentard de penser un peu à tout ça .  
  
A qui a-t-il bien pu faire payer ce qu'il avait fait?......  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de penser car le Gryffondor tout de noir vétu continua son récit :  
  
- Non , maintenant je vis ma vie comme je le veux et comme il me tentera, Rien de me fera rebrousser chemin.  
  
Malfoy posa tout de même la question qui le chocotait :(NDC: chocotait????????)  
  
-A qui as-tu fait payer ?...  
  
Harry prit un air discret et dit :  
  
-ohhh ma famille moldue, j'ai tué mon oncle , le salaud me battait encore. J'ai envoyé son fils à l'hôpital dans un coma dont je ne pense pas qu'il sortira, et la vieille mégère est veuve et pleure son fils nuit et jour. Mais le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu' ils ne se souviennent de rien me concernant!  
  
Harry fit un sourire démoniaque :  
  
-Tu imagines, un seul sort et paf!(NDC: ça à fait du chocap non non je fé po de pub... bon j'me la ferme) Plus de vie plus de famille.... Ils l'avaient bien mérité.  
  
Drago resta figé et ne bougea pas, à quel psychopathe avait t-il a faire? Le garçon qui a survécu était bon pour l'asile, la camisole de force venant en rabais avec le reste. Il le regarda avec un air étonné et avec une parcelle de curiosité. Il avait laissé tombé son masque.  
  
-Mais, dit moi Malfoy, il me semble bien que toi aussi tu as changé, pour quelle raison?  
  
-Parce que tu penses que ça te regarde Saint Potter? Va donc voir ta maudite sang-de-bourbe et ton satané rouquin au lieux de rester dans mon champ de vision.  
  
Harry se mit a rire, puis s'arrêta :  
  
- Et bien , monsieur la fouine, on voit bien que notre petit côté enfant gâté ressort en tout temps.  
  
-je t'inte...  
  
-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres Malfoy, et je fais ce que bon me semble quand je veux , je ne suis pas un des ces elfes de maison.  
  
Drago dit avec un accès de rage rare :  
  
- Tu n'as donc rien compris Potter? Ma vie est un enfer. J'ai toujours été battu ou été porté dans l'indifférence de mes parents. Et tout juste dernièrement, J'ai refusé de devenir mangemort, parce que je refusais de me prosterner devant un imbécile à la face de serpent. Mon père m'a battu encore une fois et je me suis enfui. ALORS NE VIENS JAMAIS ME DIRE QUE JE SUIS UNE PERSONNE QUI NA RIEN VÉCU.  
  
Les gens qui étaient attablés à l'auberge sursautèrent à ces derniers mots criés. Mais ça ne fit que sourire encore plus Harry :  
  
-Et bien Malfoy, tu sais si tu voulais paraître discret c'est râté.  
  
Il fit un grand sourire, et envoya ses cheveux, aussi longs que les avait eu Sirius, en arrière révélant son visage mature et c'est yeux vert éclatant. Quant à Drago , Harry devait bien avouer qu'il était ce que l'on qualifiait de superbe. Ses cheveux blond un peu plus longs, sans gel, il avait grandit et avec une musculature superbe, sans trop en avoir. Il avait encore sa peau de lait blanche et son regard était toujours plus percant et pénétrant.  
  
-Mais à ce que je vois nous avons tout les deux le même but Drago.  
  
-J'avais remarqué.  
  
-Que dirais-tu que l'on..... hummm oui que l'on fasse une entente toi et moi?  
  
- Une entente?  
  
-oui tu vois ... j'aime bien ta compagnie, ce n'est pas comme d'autres.  
  
-Vraiment Potter? C'est Bizarre , mais je me rappelle il y a 7 ans t'avoir tendu la main que, j'aimais encore tu n'as accepté.  
  
-Humm c'est bien vrai mon cher, mais les gens changent et leur façon de penser aussi, tu ne penses pas ?  
  
-Hummm si on voit ça de cette façon.... Harry tu veux vraiment me cotoyer?  
  
Drago avait perdu son regard froid. Il cherchait la sincérité dans son regard. On voyait à présent qu'il prenait tout ça au sérieux.  
  
Il n'avait jamais détesté Harry en termes propres mais plutôt parce qu'il avait refusé sa main tendue faisant prendre un coup à sa réputation. Maintenant il n'y avait plus de réputation. Plus rien.  
  
Harry repensa à tout cela à une vitesse folle.  
  
Maintenant, je ne veux plus jamais reparler a ces deux salauds , ils m'ont abandonné... Si je ne les avais rencontrés j'aurai été avec Malfoy depuis le début et peut-être aurait-ce été une grande amitiée.....  
  
Il regarda Drago ,non décidément , il y avait fait une grossière erreur 7 ans auparavent, une erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais du commettre.  
  
Harry fit un sourire franc , le premier depuis bien longtemps  
  
-Drago je pense que j'ai fait une bien grande bétise il y a 7 ans .... Non en fait j'ai fait énormément de bétises,mais à partir de maintenant tout va changer .  
  
Et ce fût cette fois Harry qui se redressa sur sa chaise pour se lever, faire face à Drago Malfoy et pour finalement lui tendre sa main.  
  
Le jeune héritier des Malfoy se leva à son tour et regarda le survivant qui lui faisait face. Puis il prit la main que lui tendait Harry avec un grand sourire.  
  
Harry se sentit libéré , comme si le fardeau de la solitude n'avait jamais existé maintenant quoi qu'il fasse il n'était plus seul, non il avait Drago.  
  
Puis après avoir parlé de leurs anciennes antipatie et engueulades ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur pour aller se coucher chacun dans leur chambre respective. Bien qu'elles soient collées, les deux jeunes sorciers iraient dès le lendemain parler au vieux Tom pour que les deux chambre n'en forment plus qu'une.  
  
Pendant que le blond dormait d'un sommeil paisible , dans la chambre voisine le jeune homme à la cicatrice ne pouvait pas en dire autant.  
  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
  
Harry était pris en plein duel à l'épée, il ne pouvait apercevoir le visage de son adversaire. Mais dès que sa cicatrice se mit à le martyriser, il n'eut plus aucun doute de l'indentité de son ennemi.  
  
Soudain les yeux rouge qui accompagnaient toujours la douleur frontal du jeune homme apparurent dans le sillage lumineux sortant d'on ne sait où; puis la seule chose que Harry pouvais distinguer était l'ombre de mieux en mieux dessinée de son adversaire, les deux lames des armes blanches qui s'entrechoquaient et les yeux rouge.  
  
Harry continuait de se débattre contre le seigneur noir. Il arriva à plusieurs reprises que Harry fût touché par la lame de son ennemi laissant place à des trainées de sang et à un sillage assez profond dans la chair du jeune homme.  
  
Mais Il réussi lui aussi à toucher quelques fois son ennemi.  
  
Puis après un long et périlleux combat dont Harry ne comptait point le temps, trop occupé à exécuter des feintes et attaques, il vit la lame arriver et avec une vitesse impresionnante, se planter avec force dans le bas de son abdomen. Harry voulu hurler sa douleur mais ne pouvait laisser échapper aucun son . Son sang commenca à couler sur ses lèvres tout comme il coulait le long de la lame ennemi.  
  
Harry fixa la lame qui lui apportait la mort puis redressa la tête jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à quelques centimètres de celui qui autrefois se nommait Tom Marvelo Riddle.  
  
Ses Narines en fentes de serpent frémissaient de plaisir en voyant mourir celui qui l'avait, il y a longtemps, détruit à l'âge d' un an.  
  
Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :  
  
''On ne peut pas toujours gagner Harry ''  
  
Il passa une de ses mains blanches aux longs doigts squelletiques dans ses cheveux longs noirs . Avant qu'il ne parte pour le pays des morts.....  
  
''Il est maintenant l'heure, Potter, d'abandonner et d'aller reposer en paix avec ceux qui se sont sacrifiés dans l'espoir de te laisser vivre plus longtemps....''  
  
Tom rentra l'épée encore plus profondément dans le ventre du jeune homme qui, n'eut que les yeux rouge du Lord comme dernière image .  
  
Enfin tout devint noir. Harry était pris dans les ténébres. La douleur était pourtant toujours là ...  
  
Puis il entendit une voix.........  
  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut et rencontra immédiatement les yeux acier de Drago qui reflétaient toute l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait à ce moment.  
  
-Bon sang.... Harry , HARRY répond moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
C'est seulement à partir de ce moment que Harry pu entendre Drago qui lui parlait .  
  
Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve ... un simple Rêve ?  
  
Non  
  
Harry revint quelque peu à la réalité et commença à sentir les douleurs. Drago était là avec la trousse de premiers soins en mains et essayer d'arrêter le sang pour refermer les nombreuses plaies sur les pectoraux du jeune homme.  
  
Il sentit aussi une douleur dans le bas de l'abdomen (NDC: a bah il était temps lol)  
  
-Dra.....Drago , dit Harry dans un casi murmure.  
  
Le blondinet se rapprocha du visage d'Harry pour mieux entendre ce que son ami avait à lui dire.  
  
-Oui Harry , que se passe-t-il?  
  
Harry à bout de force dit :  
  
-mon...... abdomen...  
  
Dray regarda alors le ventre de son compagnon. Ce n'était qu' une simple plaie pas plus grave que les autres quoique un peu plus profonde, mais c'est elle qui saignait le plus à savoir pourquoi.  
  
Drago revint près du visage du brun :  
  
-Il n'y a rien de bien grave, mais Harry, dit moi ce qui est arrivé.  
  
Harry inspira fortement et expliqua :  
  
-j'ai... j'ai fait un rêve Drago...je me trouvait dans un endroit noir , je ne sais pas où et puis...  
  
Le jeune homme s'arrêta et toussa un peu de sang. Puis il reprit :  
  
-... je me battait avec Voldemort (Drago frémit à se nom) à l'épée et, après une longue bataille,il a enfoncé son épée dans l'abdomen et m'a parlé, me disant que l'heure de ma mort était venue. Puis tout est devenu noir.....  
  
Drago vit bien qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus ce soir. Il finit donc de soigner les blessures d'Harry puis lui dit de se reposer et ajouta qu'il resterait ici le reste de la nuit pour le rassurer, de toute façon le jeune serpentard ne pourrait pas sûrement dormir tranquillement loin de lui après avoir les cris du pauvre survivant.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
TaDAMMMMMMMMM fini -  
  
d'accord ça a pris du temps , d'accord c'est pas super D'ACCORD JE SUIS NULLE Mais on a tous droit d'essayer...........non?  
  
bon d'accord je me la ferme (NDC:vi bien dit lol) et je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire le prochain chapitre au plus vite malgré tout les travaux scolaires que j'ai à faire...... et y'a aussi les délais de la correction donc ' (ndc: euhh j'ai fait de mon mieux mais bon... y'a po ke les auteurs à avoir une vie privée lol)  
  
a plus mes amours  
  
Katerinu 


	4. Pourtant si fragile

BONJOUR A TOUS!!!!!  
  
Oui je sais, je suis vraiment en retard mais ......... c'est pas ma faute, il y a tellement de chose à faire en même temps! Surtout avec mon déménagement dans moins d'un mois!!!! Dire que j'ai pas encore commencé à faire mes boites.... Bah c'est pas ça le pire, disons que le prochain chapitre va surement attendre a encore plus longtemps que celui-ci (malgré que le 3 èime chapitre vient de battre un record pour le temps.)  
  
Bon bon bon les reviews :  
  
Linalyna Malefoy : J'ai déjà une correctrice mais elle est embarquer que au chapitre précédent. Merci pour ta review.  
  
Phobia Floral : Salut ma grande!!! Merci du compliment et si tu est patiente tu verras pourquoi Harry a des plaies et sincérement attention je suis asser sadique quand ces des blessures. Bonne lecture!  
  
±Tenshi± : --''''' bravo Rox, tu vien de battre ton record du message '' j'ai rien a dire mais j'écrit pareil'' et aussi le prix du message le plus court 7 mots ...... Bonne lecture pareil la  
  
Mystic10 : Salut!!!!!! Lolll je sais on a pas toujours le temps , on passe pas notre vie a faire sa !!!!!!!!! llalala merci pour tes commentaires !!! sa me remonte le moral.  
  
Bonne lecture et a bientôt.  
  
Bon voila c'est tout pour les reviews.......... Je suis un peu déçu , je n'ai eu que 4 reviews , malgrès que 3 autres personne on lut et mon dit sans reviwes se qu'elles en pensaient.  
  
JE DÉDIE SE CHAPITRE A UNE TRÈS GRANDE AMIE ET BÉTA LECTRICE DE CETTE FIC J'AI NOMMER NINA  
  
profite en ma grande!  
  
Bonne lecture a tous  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Pourtant si fragile  
  
Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil se levait après une nuit qui aurait pu avoir l'allure d'une des plus calme jamais connue tout en étant chargée de mouvements et d'incompréhension.  
  
Un filet de lumière, venant du soleil levant, s'échappa d'entre les lourds rideaux de velour cachant la fenêtre et illumina la pièce qui était sombrement éclairée par des chandelles magiques.  
  
Le petit filament de lumière se rendit jusqu'au bout de la modeste chambre, là où se trouvait le lit dans lequel dormait Harry. Lui éclairant le visage et le chatouillant par sa chaleur, le jeune homme ouvrit ses yeux et regarda autour de lui.  
  
Puis son regard tomba sur un Drago dormant dans un fauteuil si paisiblement, qu'on aurait dit un ange. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu on pouvait voir à ce moment là toute l'innoncence qui l'habitait encore.  
  
Harry remonta ses coudes près de lui pour se redresser, mais ce mouvement lui apporta une fulgurante douleur. Et il ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif. Les événements de la veille lui revenant à l'esprit.  
  
Cela suffit amplement à Drago pour émerger de son sommeil léger.  
  
Ce dernier encore quelque peu mélangé, dût regarder quelques secondes Harry avant de se rappeler lui aussi pourquoi il se trouvait dans la chambre du Gryffondor et non dans celle voisine.  
  
Puis il se précipita au chevet de son ami. Voyant que l'état de celui-ci s'était grandement amélioré il se dit que un peu de plaisanteries au réveil ne faisait de mal à personne.  
  
-Alors Mister le survivant on a la gueule de bois?...Ohhhhhhh c'est peut- être autre chose, dit–il en feignant regarder sous les couvertures pour trouver une personne qui aurait pu y être.  
  
Il mérita en retour une légère tape derrière la tête, ce qui le fit éclater de rire et Harry l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.  
  
-mais non Rapunzel ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que tu es le seul à rentrer là .  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire qui disparut pour laisser place à un visage rieur et plaisantain avant de devenir un éclat de rire en voyant le visage consterné de son ami.  
  
Ce dernier pris l'oreiller le plus proche et frappa Harry.  
  
Mais la rigolade arrêta bien vite puisque une fois que l'oreiller eut atteint sa cible celle-ci lâcha un gémissement de douleur.  
  
Le Serpentard s'excusa en vitesse avant de regarder avec attention les blessures du jeune homme:  
  
-Bon, à ce que je peux voir rien n'est infecté, et tout semble se soigner rapidement, et puisqu'à présent tu sembles plus en forme je peux enfin utiliser une potion que je n'ai pas pu prendre hier vu ton état, ça aurait pu.... Disons... t'amocher!  
  
Le Blond se leva et alla dans la chambre voisine pour aller chercher une fiole au liquide indigo.  
  
Une fois de retour au côté du survivant il versa quelques gouttes sur un mouchoir en tissus et épongea bien toutes les blessures. Le véritable problème resta la plaie dans le bas du ventre, mais avec le temps tout guérira bien plus vite.  
  
Après, le jeune homme put s'assoir sur son lit au côté de son docteur privé.  
  
C'est à ce moment là que Harry lui raconta son rêve, et tout ses problèmes concernant voldemort lors de ses nuits.  
  
Harry lui raconta à quel point il était vulnérabl, tout cela déprimait grandement Harry qui, laissait son expression de la veille tomber comme le masque de froideur de Drago.  
  
-Si tu savais Drago à quel point je me sens faible et sans force, il peut venir me prendre quand il veut, il peut me tuer, mais personne ne comprend et je dois résister et le repousser mais je n'en peux plus Dray..... vraiment.... Vraiment ...plus.  
  
Les yeux du dernier des Potter se remplirent soudain de larmes et Dray sentit la plus grande des détresses. Il avanca vers le grand et fort survivant et le pris dans ses bras protecteur et à ce moment là il put sentir le corps faiblir et changer à sa façon, ne laissant plus aucune trace de l'être qui habituellement gardait la tête haute à tous moments pour ceux qu'il aimait et pour son honneur.  
  
Non, plus maintenant.  
  
A présent Drago Lucius Malfoy put voir une autre personne, non pas le survivant mais  
  
Harry  
  
Tout simplement Harry  
  
Celui qui souffrait de toute cette merde, tous ces problème que le monde entier lui infligeait sans s'en rendre compte, celui qui en la mort ne voyait autre que sa sauveuse , sa seule voie.  
  
Harry éclata en sanglot contre l'épaule de Dray qui en entendant ce pleur cristalin eut le cœur brisé, comment pouvait-on ainsi briser quelqu'un n'étant même pas encore en l'âge de se guider seul? Un corps dissimulant toute l'innocence qu'on lui avait dit de cacher pour sa mision.  
  
Il berca pendant de longue heure le corps iréellement mince du jeune homme à la cicatrice. Ses deux lacs d'émeraudes déversant leur haut pour montrer à quel point la solitude et le devoir pesait sur ses épaules.  
  
Après un long moment Drago se pencha à l'oreille de Harry et lui dit d'une voix pleine de soutient et de sincérité :  
  
-Harry, écoute moi bien...  
  
Ce dernier leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers son interlocuteur.  
  
- écoute Harry, continua le jeune homme, Maintenant tout sera différent!  
  
- Comment?  
  
- Parce que maintenant je suis avec toi Harry, avec toi. Je serai là en tout temps et pour toi . Tout ça Harry parce que tu es mon ami et nous en viendrons à bout pour pouvoir un jour vivre comme nous l'aurions voulu depuis si longtemps!  
  
- nous ne réusirons jamais à le battre Dray, lui murmura Harry  
  
A se moment là Dray poussa violemment Harry, lui donna un crochet du droit (NDCorrecteur: aïe aïe aïe ça doit faire mal... :p) et le réempoigna fermement par les épaules et le regarda avec insistance et confiance.  
  
- Ne dis plus jamais ça Harry nous allons le battre et le tuer, parce qu'on est ensemble et fort! Harry, on a pas survécu tous les deux pour arrêter ici, où est passé le Harry que j'apprécie?  
  
Harry ne répondit pas et regarda ses pieds honteux.  
  
- Ne laisse pas la dépression s'emparer de toi Harry elle n'est pas fidèle et finit toujours par te tuer un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Soudain Harry remonta la tête avec son visage à l'état normal son sourire mesquin revint à la vitesse de la lumière, ce qui fit sourire Draco.  
  
Harry pour remercier son ami lui fit une acollade et le remercia .  
  
- On est là tous les deux à présent, dit le survivant, et c'est grâce à ça que l'on fera notre vie à notre manière.  
  
Alors Harry sourit et puis d'un coup changea de sujet.  
  
-On ferait bien de se préparer, on doit encore aller voir le vieux tas de peau ridée pour que l'on n'ai qu'une chambre unique à la place de deux.  
  
-Parfait, répliqua le blondinet, on ira chercher nos fournitures pour les cours après, qu'en dis-tu?  
  
Harry fit un sourire sadique  
  
- oui je pense que tu as eu une exellente idée mon cher draky  
  
-bien je vais prendre ma douche, m'habiller et je viens te rejoindre d'ac?  
  
-Pas de problème.  
  
Drago sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver dans sa chambre. Après une bonne douche, il s'habilla, enfilant une chemise beige à l'ancienne, la laissant sortie de son pantalon assez moulant et noir. Puis il se vêtu de sa cape noir et partit voir Harry.  
  
Celui-ci l'attendait à sa porte, habillé d'une chemise propre rouge sang un peu grande avec lui aussi un pantalon noir mais plus grand et évassé à la base, le tout naturellement recouvert par sa cape noir .  
  
- Je suis prêt, dit Drago avec enthousiasme en arrivant près du balafré.  
  
Le survivant, un sourire en coin, dit de sa voix redevenue dure et froide:  
  
- bien, allons voir le vieux bouc et après on ira chercher nos fournitures.  
  
Puis ils descendirent tous deux en bas. Il trouvèrent Tom au comptoir et Harry alla lui parler:  
  
-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, monsieur Malfoy, dit t-il d'un signe de tête a Dray plus loin.  
  
-Bonjour Tom, dit froidement Harry, bon allons droit au but, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je venais vous voir pour un service qui sera, je l'espère, bien vite accompli.  
  
Il mit une petite bourse d'argent devant l'homme et lui dit avec ses yeux perçant et menacant.  
  
- Nous reviendront a 2h et j'espère que cette tâche sera accomplie.  
  
Tom sû que s'il ne le faisait pas au plus vite il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.  
  
- Oui oui oui bi... bien....biensûr monsieur Potter, que puis-je faire?  
  
Harry satisfait de son effet dit tout aussi froidement :  
  
- Chager nos chambre séparées en une chambre unique.  
  
Puis, sans demander son reste, il fit volte-face sa cape virevoltant derière lui et se dirigea vers la porte de l'auberge suivit par Drago perdu dans ses pensées.  
  
Comment une personne peut-elle être si forte et puissante tout en étant d'une froideur incroyable et être pourtant si fragile?  
  
VOILAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
bon c la fin pour aujourd'hui , oki c'est moin bon mais la simple raison c'est qu'il faut montrer que Harry est blessé aussi de l'intérieur.............. en tout cas dites vous que ce chapitre il le fallait et que c'était le seul aussi ......... ben dépressif de la part de Harry là il va redevenir evil ne vous inquietez pas , donc donnez moi vos commentaires et vos reviews svp là c'est vraiment facile cliquer en bas sur ''go'' et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Mici  
  
Katerinu 


End file.
